Tartarus, The Living Prison
Tartarus [The Living Prison] is the Denizen of Doom. Appearance Tartarus has the following characteristics: *Several hundred feet long *Serpent-class Denizen *Has three tails, each tipped with a powerful stinger collectively known as the of Tartarus *Has a skull for a head, with green-white serpent eyes in the sockets and a third eye in the nasal cavity *When Tartarus 'slumbers', the eyes retract into a moist spot in the skull since they have no lids to cover themselves *Covered in Ebon Scales Capabilities Tartarus has several abilities related to its planet. On LOTAC they are: *Spew a conical spray of burning white lava issues forth from the maw of Tartarus; lava remains on surviving matter *Lava causes any portion of lava to cool quickly and harden *of Ash the air around Tartarus is constantly filled with ash, harming respiratory systems and hampering vision *Cinderstorm every particle of ash around Tartarus blazes with white fire and swirls around at high velocity *Volcano opens a pit of lava, which spews molten rock in all directions *Swarm summons a trio of meteors and directs them at the target area *Gaze each eye fires a beam of searing white lava *of Lava environmental lava pours in in the form of a wave *Statue animates a cathedral statue *Portal opens a portal to a cathedral's entrance or altar It also possesses standard Denizen abilities: *Offer the Choice to its player *Immunity Immune to Doom and its Fraymotifs *Near-Omniscience *Slumber *Underling it may be of any kind and of any grist type of the planet Tartarus also possesses Doom-related abilities: *End- a bolt of white Doom energy ends the target; if it hits something that Tartarus didn't intend it to hit, the bolt will merely end itself *Gaze ends all cognitive processes of the target if they make eye contact *Fate Tartarus can show others portions of Fate *Sacrifice Tartarus sacrifices a Shining Ebon Scale to use its massive equivalent in energy to accomplish something; this can be done on the behest of anyone who it has good relations with *Ritual Tartarus consumes an Underling to revert it back into grist and energy: this can be used to turn many weaker Underlings into a tougher Underling/set of Underlings, or to store the grist and use the energy The of Tartarus are its Tool, and as such can be given to any player who has either tricked Tartarus into handing them over or earned the right to handle them. The stingers simply fall off of Tartarus. This does not make it less dangerous, as Tartarus can instantly recall the Tines of Tartarus to himself. The Tines can kill or destroy anything their wielder wills them to, as long as they have been stabbed into it. The Tines are indestructible and are only slightly less sharp than the Quills of Echidna. Tartarus also has the ability to ingest anything, as its insides are monstrous caves that are impossibly slippery. Tartarus is bigger on the inside than on the outside. Trivia Tartarus is based on the Greek primordial entity of the same name; both are effectively prisons because they are infinitely long (Tartarus' insides) and are related to punishment and suffering. Category:Denizen Category:Doom